


Another Sip

by Icefire87



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Harry Styles, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Harry, Drunk Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Martini must be a Narry thing, Why Did I Write This?, i wrote this at 1 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefire87/pseuds/Icefire87
Summary: Before Niall and Harry were part of one direction. They met at a pub. Niall was a regular there and had quite a few friends. However one day a visitor came into the pub. He was a tall pretty man who seemed rather depressed. Niall approached him and gave him a little welcoming.





	Another Sip

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me I wrote this a few months ago at 1 in the morning while being "high" from sleep deprivation.  
> I also JUST realised... This is kinda impossible, so just pretend they started one direction when they were like 19...

“Hey, what brings someone like you here?” The man shrugged him off.  
“My girl left me, and I just need a drink, go back with your buddies, I should be alone.”  
The bartender came out and got both men a martini.  
“Did you… order me a drink?” The strange green-eyed man said.  
“Yeah, so what’s your name?”  
“Harry... Harry Styles.” He said nervously.  
“I’m Niall, my friends call me Ni,” Niall said, rushing his words, the martini made him dizzy, but it was more than that.  
“Yeah, heh, so women right?” Niall awkwardly said after a silence  
“You’re terrible at this.” Harry sighed, but he seemed to smile a bit too.  
“Terrible at what?” Niall said, embarrassed.  
“Nothing. Anyway, next round is on me, I guess I kind of owe you.”  
The bartender gave them both another glass.  
“Wow… this stuff is strong” Harry said, taking another sip. “But not strong enough.”  
The alcohol had drained most of the sense from Niall’s brain so he said in a quiet voice.  
“I know something stronger than alcohol….”  
“Uh… You have drugs…?” Harry said disturbed.  
“No… better than drugs,” Niall said, smiling drunkenly at him.  
Harry’s eyes widened. “Are you hitting on me?” Harry blushed madly, he considered Niall way out of his league.  
“Yeah… So what do you say?”  
“I say you’re crazy!” Harry smiled. “But I’m crazy too…”  
Niall burned bright red at these words.  
“Then follow me, my house isn’t far.” The two of them paid the bartender and left silently.  
They went through some alleyways that no sober person would go down, but they arrived at Naill’s house and they snuck into his bedroom.  
“So… what's your special medicine?” Harry said, looking over at Niall.  
“Something like this” He pulled off Harry’s shirt, revealing a beautifully toned upper body.  
He kissed him, the passion welling up inside his brain. He pushed Harry against the wall and began licking his chest.  
“Ah~” harry moaned as Niall’s tongue made little circles around his chest. Niall quickly stripped himself and showed off his body.  
“Are you ready?” He said, kissing Harry’s exposed neck.  
Harry just shuddered. Niall then forced him to the ground and spread his legs open.  
Harry turned the other way and braced himself.  
Niall slowly put the tip in.  
Harry moaned. “N-ni…”  
“Yeah?” Niall said as the thrust into Harry.  
“Ni!” Harry screamed as it went in, his screams turned into liquid moans of pure ecstasy. Harry came on the floor, covering it in the sticky liquid.  
“Ni… please” Harry cried out breathlessly “...cum inside me” with lustful desperation in his voice.  
Niall couldn’t resist. It flooded into Harry and he let out a satisfied moan.  
“Ni… ah…” He moaned again. Niall began to hump him, sliding his dick inside and out of Harry. With each thrust harry moaned loudly, enjoying Niall’s company thoroughly.  
Niall came one last time inside him, setting off another series of delicious moans.  
Niall took himself out and rolled harry back to face him.  
“Did she ever lick this I wonder?” He ran his fingers up and down Harry’s long a hard dick.  
“H-hey” Harry looked away.  
Niall shrugged and bent down, sucking on it. Harry stopped all resistance and leaned back on the floor.  
“Ni… you’re so… good…” He kept sucking, deepthroating it to the point where he’d made most of Harry’s dick in his mouth. He slid up and down on it, even getting some drool on Harry’s balls which made harry moan even more. Niall finished and looked up, his face was covered in Harry’s cum.  
“Sorry I didn't mean to…” Niall silenced him by putting 2 fingers in his mouth, forcing Harry to suck on them.  
“Are you any good?” Harry’s eyes widened as he put his penis up to his mouth.  
“I know you’re curious” Niall whispered as he thrust against Harry’s soft lips. Niall began to jerk Harry off, forcing his mouth open.  
Niall moaned in pleasure as Harry began to suck, savouring the warm sweet taste of Niall’s essence.  
Harry leaned back when he was done. He leaned against the wall and came again. Niall crawled on the sticky floor over to him.  
He leaned forward and kissed Harry. Harry seemed to be losing consciousness from the alcohol and ecstasy and Niall just curled up beside him, hugging him and cuddling him until they passed out.


End file.
